121813-Beau-Jossik
11:27 -- garrisonedGuardian GG began pestering chessAficionado CA at 23:27 -- 11:27 GG: Well, - tr-ed 11:27 CA: hmm?... 11:27 GG: - tr-ed 11:28 GG: αnd tr-ed 11:28 GG: but - could NOT mαke Tlαloc blαck for you 11:28 CA: There are a lot of things one can try at I need you to be specific... 11:28 GG: Bluh, -'m sry 11:28 GG: for now - should focus on gett-ng h-m α new flushcrush 11:29 GG: the hαte w-ll come so much eαs-er αfter thαt 11:29 CA: I suppose... 11:29 GG: - uh 11:29 GG: oh, gog 11:32 CA: Ok Jossik... 11:32 CA: I need to talk to you right now about something very important... 11:32 CA: ... 11:32 CA: Ryspor just contacted me... 11:32 GG: oh 11:32 GG: oh gog 11:33 GG: whαt d-d he sαy? 11:33 GG: -f you feel comfortαble tell-ng me 11:33 CA: Well... 11:33 CA: He's really worried... 11:33 CA: He's saying he broke your heart... 11:33 GG: - 11:33 GG: oh, gog 11:34 GG: - love h-m, beαu 11:34 CA: I see, fear not, I won't tell him I speaking to you... 11:34 GG: - 11:34 GG: thαnk you 11:36 GG: Beαu, - fucked th-s up 11:36 GG: - fucked -t up so hαrd 11:36 CA: No you didn't... 11:36 CA: he thinks you're cute... 11:36 GG: - 11:36 GG: reαlly? 11:36 CA: Yep... 11:37 GG: he 11:37 GG: he sα-d thαt to you 11:37 GG: -n conf-dence 11:38 GG: Becαuse he -s 11:38 GG: BEYOND cute 11:38 GG: thαt l-ttle ponytα-l 11:38 GG: those l-ttle prongs on h-s horns 11:40 GG: he's so cute, αnd so k-nd, αnd smαrt, αnd - just 11:40 GG: - reαlly fuck-ng love h-m 11:40 CA: Well Jossik... 11:41 CA: It seems you care about him a lot, am I correct... 11:41 GG: yeαh 11:41 GG: - reαlly, reαlly do 11:43 GG: more thαn -'ve ever cαred for αnyth-ng 11:44 CA: Jossik, when you confessed your feelings, explain what wen through your head... 11:44 GG: - just 11:45 GG: - needed h-m to know 11:45 CA: Jossik, he definetly cares for you a lot... 11:45 GG: you th-nk so? 11:45 CA: now I'm not sure it's in a red sense... 11:46 GG: - 11:46 GG: oh 11:46 CA: but I don't know it it's not... 11:46 GG: well 11:46 GG: there's αlwαys hope, r-ght? 11:46 CA: Ok hold on, he's saying important stuff... 11:46 GG: wα-t wα-t whαt -s he sαy-n 11:47 CA: He's saying he panicked, and that he wished that he took longer to talk about it then just shutting down... 11:47 CA: he feels really guilty... 11:47 GG: - 11:47 GG: do you th-nk thαt meαns 11:47 GG: there's α chαnce 11:48 CA: Hold on... 11:48 GG: Guh, - shouldn't hαve rushed -n l-ke thαt 11:48 GG: espec-αlly αfter the stuff hes been go-n through 11:49 GG: fuck, - went -n hαlf cocked l-ke αn -d-ot αnd ru-ned EVERYTH-NG 11:49 CA: No you didn't Jossik... 11:49 GG: yes - d-d 11:49 CA: It's no one's fault... 11:49 GG: - fuck-ed -t up 11:49 GG: αnd now there's no wαy he could 11:49 GG: noo wαy he could ever love me 11:50 CA: You both think that you respectively fucked it up... 11:50 CA: is it possible that neither of you did?... 11:50 GG: whαt? 11:50 GG: obv-ously, someone fucked up, αnd - αm 90% sure -t wαs me 11:51 CA: What I'm saying is that it was no one's fault... 11:51 CA: Sometimes EMotions overcome logic... 11:51 GG: no, -t's my fαult 11:51 CA: and that's no one's fault... 11:51 GG: th-ngs would hαve been f-ne -f - couldve just held -t -n 11:52 CA: No they wouldn't... 11:52 GG: - should never hαve brought -t up 11:52 CA: Jossik, feelings are not something you bottle up... 11:52 GG: yes they αre 11:52 CA: Jossik... 11:52 GG: trust me, - would know 11:52 GG: becαuse when they get out 11:52 GG: th-ngs just get worse 11:52 CA: I've lost so many friendships from bottling my emotions... 11:53 GG: -'ve lost some by lett-ng them loose 11:53 CA: Jossik... 11:54 GG: let's fαce -t, beαu 11:54 CA: If someone can't handle the way you feel... 11:54 CA: they aren't worth it... 11:54 GG: - 11:54 CA: but Ryspor... 11:54 CA: Ryspor cares about you... 11:54 CA: He was worried when you dissapered... 11:54 GG: yeαh but 11:54 GG: - wαs 11:54 GG: he 11:55 GG: mαybe he does cαre 11:55 GG: but - rfucked -t up, - ru-ned -t 11:55 GG: - hαd to go run my mouth l-ke αn -d-ot 11:56 CA: no you didn't... 11:56 CA: He doesn't want to lose you... 11:56 GG: - 11:56 GG: whαt 11:56 GG: whαt do you meαn? 11:56 CA: He said it right no my face (well computer screen)... 11:56 GG: reαlly 11:57 CA: But there's one thing he's realy worried about... 11:57 GG: -whαt? 11:57 CA: He's... 11:58 GG: whαt?! 11:58 CA: He's afraid of saying no... 11:58 GG: does 11:58 GG: does thαt meαn 11:59 GG: there's α chαnce? 12:00 CA: there is... 12:00 GG: thαt -s 12:00 GG: αmαz-ng news 12:03 GG: αny chαnce to be w-th h-m -s worth α whole un-verse 12:05 CA: Here's my advice... 12:06 GG: ok 12:06 CA: Sit down with him... 12:06 CA: and just talk... 12:06 GG: whαt 12:06 GG: - 12:06 GG: ok 12:06 GG: - w-ll try thαt 12:06 CA: talk about how you feel, why you feel that way... 12:06 GG: ok - w-ll 12:06 GG: - w-ll go f-nd h-m 12:06 GG: goodbye, beαu 12:06 GG: αnd thαnk you 12:07 CA: No problem, you owe me though :p... 12:07 GG: hehe of course 12:07 GG: αnyth-ng 12:07 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 00:07 --